Undisclosed Desires
by skyelight601
Summary: **Work in progress** Don't really have a summary yet, but please read and let me know what you think in the comments!
1. Prologue

_"He's here," whispered the beautiful female vampire, her burgundy eyes wide with fear. "Juuri, quick! Take Raisa...NOW!" her husband yelled, his brown hair blowing in the sudden gust of wind as the door flew open. She shut her eyes and nodded sadly, knowing very well it was the last time she'd see her lover in this life._

_ "Mommy, what's happening?" the little girl sobbed as her mother rushed her and her older brother into the coat closet. "Everything will be alright, my love. You will be safe," she promised, holding the girl close and wiping her tears away. "Kaname," she murmured to the boy, who was no older than 9 years, "You know what to do." He nodded, masking his fear with a look of silent determination. This night, the young boy was forced to become a man. Juuri rested her hand lovingly on his cheek, her lips turned up in a soft smile though tears glistened in her eyes. "I love you deeply, my dear son," she whispered before hugging Raisa close. A soft light glowed around the two of them as Juuri used all of her essence to turn Raisa human. She knew that was the only way to protect her from _him.

_ As the light faded, so did Juuri leaving nothing remaining of her but a few faint embers in the darkness. Kaname watched those last remnants of his mother leave him before turning to his younger sister. He picked her up gently and cradled her delicate human body in his arms. He smelled his father's blood but knew better than to leave Raisa's side. He quickly escaped through the back entrance of the house, trying not to dwell on the loss of his parents. As he moved swiftly away from the broken home, creating as much distance from it as possible, he looked down at the child's face-innocent and pure as snow. She the only thing left in the world that he held dear, and he vowed to never let her be taken from him. Even if she didn't know who he was, he'd watch over her._


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

"Raisa! Hurry up! You've been in there forever!" came the muffled voice of my brother, Kiba. I sighed and took one last look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Looking back at me was a pale beauty with wide garnet eyes framed with silky brown hair flowing freely past her waist. Some days, it felt as if the girl in the mirror was someone else. Like a branch of myself I didn't recognize. Lost. A loud bang snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened the door to glare at Kiba who was doing a pee dance. "Women! Geez!" he cried followed with a "woof woof" of agreement from his dog, Akamaru as he slammed the bathroom door shut. I rolled my eyes and tied my ninja headband around my neck in preparation for a meeting with the Hokage.

I sat on the window ledge finishing off my coffee while waiting for Kiba, as we were on the same team. The rest of the Inuzuka clan was already awake and busy before sunrise. I saw my older sister, Hana followed closely by her three identical wolf-dogs as she headed to check on her furry patients in the clinic. My mother was crouched in front of the small, closed off pasture holding our most recently weaned litter of puppies. I watched as she tossed some meat over the fence and threw her head back in laughter when they toppled over each other for it. There was a whimper, and looked down to see my own dog, Akira looking up at me with her piercing blue eyes. She was a large black wolf-dog with a white diamond on her forehead and large ears-one of which was often flopped over adorably while the other pointed up straight. "Morning, Akira," I greeted, delicately tracing the diamond on her forehead with my finger.

I looked back out the window, thinking of how much I loved this place. I was adopted by the Inuzuka family, something that seemed like fate. I loved my family, I fought passionately for this village, and I had a natural connection with the animals. I fit in as if I were born an Inuzuka, and I always considered myself one. Never once did I question where I belonged. This was my home, and these were my people. Yet, things seemed to change a week ago when I turned 18. Suddenly I felt out of place, and my heart ached for something unknown. I no longer knew who I was.

*FLASHBACK*

_9 years ago, Tsume Inuzuka was returning from a mission with her canine companion, Kuromaru when they both noticed a small child standing dazed in the woods just outside the Leaf Village. "That's not a girl from the village, is it?" Kuromaru asked. Before Tsume could respond, the little girl turned, her eyes widened in terror, and hid behind a shrub. Despite her tough nature, Tsume's heart softened toward the fearful child. She was a mother after all, and motherly instincts overpowered her unruly spirit. She couldn't just leave a vulnerable kid alone in a forest. She saw the girl's face watching her warily through the leaves. Tsume kneeled down and outstretched her arm in the way she did to coax skittish dogs to sniff her hand. It was a better way to establish trust letting them come to you rather than chasing them. "C'mon, kid. I'm not gonna hurt you," she said as gently as she could. The girl stared at Tsume and pushed herself further back into the foliage, refusing to approach._

_ Tsume was beginning to lose patience and stood up trying to think of a different approach. "Let me try," said Kuromaru, taking her place in front of the shrub. The second the girl laid eyes on the wolf-dog, she ran to him without hesitation and buried her face in his fur. Tsume chuckled, knowing instantly that this girl was meant to be hers. _

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Finally, Kiba stepped out of the bathroom zipping up his gray jacket. Akamaru and Akira followed us as we walked to our team's meeting spot in silence, buried in our own thoughts. We normally said very few words in the mornings like this, as neither of us were morning people.

*FLASHBACK*

_ I awoke in a bed, confused as I took in my surroundings. I looked down to see I was wearing white t-shirt that was much too big and fell past my knees like a nightgown. I gazed around the room with my round, childish eyes. A fireplace was lit with flame to my right, and on a ledge above it was a collection of different rocks, dried flowers, and bird feathers. The walls of the room were made of faded, dark wood and decorated with more flowers and bird feathers in addition to some framed photographs of woodland animals. Suddenly, a bark right beside me made me jump. I looked down to see a tiny puppy lying on the pillow beside mine. She looked up at me with the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen. "Her name is Akira," came a voice. I jumped and glanced towards the doorway where the voice came from. A young woman with a messy brown ponytail stood there watching me with friendly, brown eyes. She walked towards me tentatively, as if preparing for me to bolt. For some reason, I felt comfortable with her instantly._

_ "My name is Hana. What's yours?" she asked with a kind smile. I looked up at her with wide, child-like eyes trying hard to push through the fog in my mind. 'My name...' The distant, broken memory of a faceless woman's voice calling, "Raisa!" popped into my head. "My name...It's Raisa. I'm 4 years old," I said shyly. "Raisa.." she said, sitting on the edge of my bed, "What do you remember?" I thought hard, but all I could remember was my encounter with Tsume and Kuromaru in the woods. The more I tried to remember, the more my head began to hurt. I put my head in my hands and cried. "I can't...I can't remember anything," I sobbed, feeling empty. Akira rested her chin on my leg in an attempt to console me. "Shh. It's okay. You don't have to remember. Just know you're not alone anymore," Hana whispered soothingly, taking me off guard by pulling me into a hug._

_ "She's right," came another, gruffer voice from the doorway. I pulled away from Hana and looked to see the woman from the woods leaning on the door frame. Standing beside her was a boy who looked just like the woman with his wild brown hair and dark animal-like eyes. He appeared to be the same age as me. It was then I realized all 3 strangers had strange fang-shaped marks on their faces. Was it paint? "I see you've met Hana," she said, "I'm Tsume, and this is Kiba." The boy, Kiba scowled and looked away, crossing his arms. Tsume moved to stand beside Hana. I held Akira close in my arms for comfort. "Akira will be yours from now on. She will always watch over and protect you when we aren't around. I noticed how much you liked Kuromaru, so I figured you should have your own." I beamed at that. "Really, I get to keep her? You mean it?" Hana and Tsume laughed while Kiba just snorted and left._

_ "Is he angry with me?" I questioned with my head cocked to the side curiously. Tsume chuckled. "No, he's not mad at you. He's just jealous. Don't worry about it." She whispered something in Hana's ear before saying, "We will be right back." I heard bits and pieces of their hushed conversation through the crack in the door. "She doesn't remember anything except her name and age," came Hana's voice. There were some lower words I couldn't hear before Tsume walked back in the room alone. "I'm going to be your mother now, and this is going to be your room. How does that sound?" she said bluntly with a small smile. I looked at Akira who met my gaze and barked as if to say, "You belong here." I looked back up at Tsume and nodded enthusiastically. _

_*_END OF FLASHBACK*

Of course, Shikamaru was late. "Damn, did Shikamaru oversleep again?" Kiba growled, looking up at the sky in exasperation. "Honestly, should it really come as a surprise to us anymore?" I sighed, closing my eyes. _'I could've caught a few more minutes of sleep," _I thought bitterly. Kurenai-sensai just chuckled and shook her head. After a few minutes of waiting, I heard a distant yawn and saw Shikamaru sauntering towards us. Akamaru barked. "Nice of you to show up!" Kiba called. "Yeah! We should just tell you the meeting time is an hour before it actually is so you'd get here on time," I joked. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's get this over with," Shikamaru sighed, turning to start walking toward the Hokage residence.

When we reached Lady Tsunade's door, Kurenai knocked softly. "Come in!" We entered and stood facing the blonde woman behind the desk. "Alright. Getting right to the point," she started in a serious tone, "I have an important mission for you three. I received a request from a man named Kaien Cross. He is the headmaster at Cross Academy." "Cross Academy...I've never heard of it," I remarked. Shikamaru tilted his head thoughtfully. "It's out in the land of Tsukiya, no?" he asked. Tsunade nodded. "Indeed. It's a long journey, but Headmaster Cross has done a lot for our village. We are in debt to him."

Kurenai suddenly gasped. We all turned around. "What is it, sensei?" Kiba questioned. "Ah, um it's nothing. Go on, milady," she murmured, shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts. A knowing look seemed to pass between the two women before Tsunade continued. "The academy is facing a potential threat, and the Headmaster is requesting a squad of my highest skilled shinobi to back up night patrol. Kiba, Raisa-You two have the sharpest senses of anyone in the village. Your ears and noses will serve well, as you can sense danger long before it arrives. Shikamaru-I need you to lead this mission."

Everyone nodded in understanding. "What sort of threat are we up against here?" Shikamaru asked, scratching the back of his head. Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. "I wish I could tell you. All I know is that it is something very powerful and evil. Keep on your toes. Go home and pack whatever you need. You will leave at dawn."

The rest of the team dispersed while I lingered behind outside the office. My head started pounding out of nowhere, and I had to lean against the wall for support. The world around me was gone, and all I saw was the image of a boy looking down at me. His face was blurry, but what caught my attention was his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of maroon, just like mine. There was warmth and love present in his eyes, yet they seemed to hold a strange power and deep mystery. "Raisa," he said my name in a smooth, melodic voice that filled my heart with some unfamiliar emotion. It was almost like...I knew him. He made me feel safe. Suddenly, I heard a woman's scream and gasped in surprise, looking around for the source. When I turned back, the boy was gone. I was alone in complete and utter darkness; not even the ground I stood on was visible. Then a pair of cold, immensely evil eyes glared down at me through the blackness. One eye was blue, and the other blood red. I couldn't see the person in which they belonged, and I didn't want to. I instantly felt a chilling, primal fear that caused by body to tremble. I fell to my knees and covered my face so I wouldn't have to look at the terrifying eyes. The crazed, manic laugh of a man tore through the silence; a laugh that could only have come from someone truly disturbed.


	3. Chapter 2: A Broken Memory

I screamed, and just like that, it all fell away leaving me on the floor in front of Tsunade's office. '_What the hell just happened?' _I thought, still breathing heavily as I stood. "You can't be serious sending her there there of all places! You'll be sending her to her death." Kurenai-sensei? Her voice drifted from the office angrily. '_I thought she left with the others.'_ I tilted my head, listening curiously. "It was not an easy decision, but you know as well as I do that we have no choice." "But the whole reason she was brought here was so he couldn't find her, and she'd be safe. Now we're just delivering her into his hands. All the sacrifices made will be in vain." "She will be protected, but we have no control over this. She's going to start awakening if she hasn't already, and-"

I jumped out of my skin and whirled around when a loud growl sounded behind me. "Thanks for that, Akira! Geez!" I should have heard her coming, but I was so intent on hearing the conversation that she snuck up on me. My heart dropped when the voices in the office stopped. Shit. "Raisa?" Shit, shit, shit. "Oh, Kurenai-sensei! I didn't know you were still here. I just had a little dizzy spell, so I thought I'd sit down for a moment before heading home! I was just leaving," I stammered with a nervous laugh before turning and riding away quickly on Akira's back without waiting for a response. I had never been good at lying, so I knew I had to run before she asked more questions. "Thanks for ratting me out, dude. You should recognize by now when I'm eavesdropping," I whined once we were outside. Akira barked. "I know I shouldn't eavesdrop! You don't need to tell me that. Its just...I think they were talking about me. It was weird.." What did they mean? Did they know something about my past that I didn't? I shivered. _Was I in danger?_

We arrived home and were greeted by Hana as she tended to the battle wounds on an older wolf-dog. "How's he doing?" I asked, climbing off of Akira and kneeling to examine the damage. "I've already bandaged the worst of it," she explained, motioning to the neatly wrapped leg, "The rest is just minor. The healing process will take time due to his age, but he'll pull through. It's probably about time he retires as a ninken anyway." My older sister was a veterinary medical-nin, and she taught me everything she knew over the years. Before training to be a shinobi, I helped her with small tasks in the clinic whenever I could. I wanted to save animals just like her when I grew up, and she was more than willing to be my mentor. When I became a genin, she'd train me in my free time on veterinary nin-jutsu.

The next morning, as luck would have it, it was pouring rain when we left the house. Akamaru and Akira playfully jumped in the puddles as we walked to the village gate, hoods pulled up. "Kotetsu! Izumo! Wuddduppp?" I called cheerfully to the village guards. They both looked up and waved. The highlight of my day was always bantering with the guards. "Ayyyy, home girl. Where you headed?" Izumo laughed. "Tsukiya," Kiba and I said at the same time. "Jinx!" I yelled, punching my brother on the arm. "Damnit!" He groaned. We always played a game growing up where the first one to call jinx got to ride on the other's back for a day.

He sighed irritably as I jumped onto his back, hugging him from behind and dropping a sisterly kiss on his cheek. The dogs yapped in laughter. "Alright, you two. Stay safe," said Kotetsu, letting us pass. Kiba pouted the whole way to where Kurenai waited. She turned her lips up in an amused smile when she saw us. "Jinx?" she asked, knowing us all too well. I nodded, grinning as Kiba scowled. "How do you keep letting your sister beat you?" Shikamaru asked as he approached us. We both glowered at him. "What are you talking about? I win more than she does!" Kiba yelled angrily followed by my, "What do you mean LET me win? Like I can't win because I'm a girl?" "You Inuzukas are so easy to tick off," Shikamaru retorted, completely unaffected by our tempers.

"Alright, children. That's enough. Let's head out," Kurenai commanded. We each vanished into the trees, jumping swiftly from branch to branch. The rain eventually cleared up, the sun peaking out from behind the clouds. I took a nap for some of the time as Kiba carried me through the woods. When night fell, we stopped to rest in a small cave. Kiba started a fire, and the dogs caught some small woodland creatures that I later cooked over the flame for everyone. After dinner, I leaned back against Akira and shut my eyes.

We began travelling once again at the break of dawn and didn't arrive to Tsukiya until midnight. The second I laid eyes on Cross Academy, my head pounded just as it had in the Hokage's Residence. I fell to my knees, head in my hands. _'This place...Why do I feel like I've been here before?'_ "Raisa! Are you okay?" Kiba asked, helping me up. I looked around to see everyone watching me with concerned faces. "I'm fine! Sorry. Just got a little lightheaded," I lied, brushing it off. Akira growled, knowing through our bond that I wasn't telling the truth. I gave her a look telling her to stay quiet. She shook her head and snorted. Nobody else seemed to notice as we continued on towards the gate, although I could feel Kurenai-sensei's gaze lingering on me for a moment longer. Akamaru growled suddenly as we entered the campus. "I know, buddy. Something feels weird about this place," Kiba murmured under his breath. I noticed the hair rising on Akira's back. She, too, was on edge. "Yeah, there's definitely something here," Shikamaru agreed.

There wasn't a single soul to be seen as we proceeded through the night with caution. Where was everyone? Kurenai was silent, seeming lost in thought. The hallways inside the building were illuminated only by the soft, eerie glow of the moon coming through the windows. Like the outside, there were no people walking through the wide corridor. No procrastinating students pulling all nighters in the library to study, as the library was dark when we passed it. The building was beautiful, however. Everything about it was grand, from the spiraling golden stairwells to the delicate chandeliers dangling from a ceiling painted to look like a starry night sky. The building had obviously been standing for centuries and proudly carried its vintage charm.

We eventually found the one door with light filtering through the cracks and knocked. "Enter," came a man's voice. "Headmaster Cross, nice to see you again," Kurenai greeted as she entered slowly with us following in suit. "Ah, Kurenai. Please, call me Kaien. Welcome," I heard through the open door. When I stepped inside, I saw the man who spoke. He was a younger looking male, though his mannerisms seemed to belong to one much older. He wore a pair of round glasses and had long, straight, pale hair that strayed from his ponytail and fell around his face. He sat behind a desk with his fingers laced together in front of his mouth-something I've seen Shikamaru do many times when he's carefully analyzing his opponents' movements in battle, predicting their attacks.

"Who do we have here?" Kaien inquired, resting his chin on his hands. I noticed his eyes frequently rested on me curiously, making me flush nervously before returning to Kurenai as she introduced us. "This is Kiba Inuzuka, his sister, Raisa, and Shikamaru Nara." The Headmaster's eyes studied me for a moment, and Akira walked over from the corner of the room, sensing my discomfort. She wrapped herself around my legs protectively while staring calmly at the Headmaster. Suddenly, the serious and calculating man was gone, replaced by someone else completely. His eyes widened with excitement, and he grinned with glee. "It's a puppy! Ohh she's so cute!" he gushed. To my surprise, Akira bounded right over to him and allowed him to shower her with attention. Akamaru followed right behind her, pushing his head onto the man's lap. Kiba and I exchanged confused looks, never seeing our dogs take to strangers so fast.

I had to trust Akira's instinct that this man was no threat to us, strange as he was. Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. The man instantly reverted back to his reserved posture, and the dogs trotted back to stand in front of us. "Come in," he called. The door opened slowly, and a strange jolt went through my body. A tall, slender young man walked in wearing a white school uniform. He had a mop of messy shoulder-length brown hair that fell over his handsome face like a veil. Everything around me seemed to fade away in an instant, he and I being the only ones in the room. I was caught in a spell by his deep garnet eyes, brilliantly transparent through the curtain of dark hair. He was beautiful. That's when it clicked. _'It's HIM...But that's...impossible.' _The boy from my vision. He wasn't just a figment of my imagination. He was REAL. Our eyes met, and I forgot where or who I was.

"Kaname, welcome." The Headmaster's voice broke me out of my trance, bringing me back to reality. "Everyone, please meet our Moon Dorm president, Kaname Kuran." "Nice to meet you all," Kaname greeted us coolly, his eyes fixed on me with some unreadable emotion. There was talking, but I could barely hear it. The room suddenly felt unbearably hot, and my head hurt with a pulsating pain unlike any other. "Um, please excuse me. I'm so sorry," I muttered, nodding my head respectively and turning towards the door. I heard Kiba say my name faintly but ignored it and left. I ran as fast as I could outside and found myself on the roof of the school having a panic attack. My skin was on fire, and my heart was pounding so hard I couldn't breathe. It was then I had the most vivid and disturbing vision with flashes of blood tainting pure white snow on the ground, a woman's voice calling my name fearfully, somebody screaming in pain, a brief glimpse of those menacing eyes again. I shook my head violently trying to snap out of the nightmare. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked up at the moon, trying to calm down. Why was this happening to me?

"Raisa," came a soft voice behind me. I jumped and turned to see Kaname standing on the roof just behind me. My eyes widened in surprise. How did he find me? More importantly, _how did he get on the roof_? Was he a ninja as well? I didn't think shinobi went to this academy or even lived in these parts. When he spoke again, I noticed he too had fangs just like the members of my family. "Are you alright?" he asked in a smooth voice. "I-um..." I tried to prepare a lie as I did with everyone else, but as I looked into his eyes I felt compelled to tell the truth. "I've been plagued lately with these strange hallucinations..Or..What I thought were hallucinations," I explained, remembering the first image I had of his comforting gaze. I looked down at my hands, blushing. "What do you mean?" he asked gently, sitting beside me. Again, I felt the words flowing freely out of my mouth without permission.

"Ever since my 18th birthday, I stopped feeling like myself for some reason. Then I started getting these headaches yesterday and have now had two strange and frightening visions. This had never happened to me before. I-I thought I was going crazy except...In my first vision, I..." I trailed off, feeling too embarrassed to admit it. I knew I sounded insane already, but when I looked at him, he didn't seem in the least bit surprised. Almost like...He already knew. "Go on," he urged quietly. I looked up at the moon, unable to face him. "I've seen you. Your face for the most part was blurry, but the most vivid thing was your eyes. I recognized you today when I saw your eyes. I keep getting the feeling...I've met you before." I looked at him tentatively, waiting for him to run away, but he didn't. He was completely unfazed by my admission. He closed his eyes for a moment and said, "It will all make sense to you soon." When he opened his eyes, they were glowing a brilliant crimson.


	4. Chapter 3: Understanding

***Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long to edit! It ended up being longer than intended, but I hope y'all enjoy!***

I gasped and staggered away from him in surprise. Strangely, I wasn't afraid. Shocked, yes, but not at all afraid. "What are you?" I whispered. His face was impassive. "Raisa..." he started, but was interrupted by a howl. Akira was calling me. Kaname's eyes went back to normal. Without thinking, I reached my hand tentatively towards his face. Realizing what I was doing, I began to pull away, but he caught my wrist and placed my hand on his cheek. My fingers whispered over his cheekbones, his jawline, and finally his lips, memorizing him. He closed his eyes and visibly relaxed against my touch, patiently letting me study his features. His skin was soft and had a faint chill to it, almost like he just walked out of a freezer. His mouth parted slightly, revealing those elongated canines. I gently touched the sharp end of one fang, fascinated. It was then I noticed he was looking at me. Something seemed to pass between us at that moment, and it was then I knew for certain that we had met before. Somehow, we were connected. "W-Who are you to me?" I asked in a quivering voice.

Before he could answer, there was another howl, and I groaned inwardly. "I'm sorry, I have to go," I muttered reluctantly, not wanting to leave without answers. Who was this man? What did he know? He nodded. "I will see you soon, _amore mio_," he murmured. I lept off the edge of the roof not having the courage to ask what that meant. Whatever it was sounded incredibly sexy rolling off his tongue. I blushed and shook my head, focusing on finding the team. Akira bounded down the pathway to me as soon as I hit the ground and pushed her head against my hand. "Where did you go, sister?" Kiba asked, coming up behind her with Akamaru. I said nothing and wrapped him in an unexpected hug, sobbing against his chest. He stiffened in surprise before returning my embrace. "What the hell happened?" he asked. I pulled away and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "It's such a long story. I will be okay, though," I sighed. I always told my brother everything and hated lying to him about this. However, something told me he wouldn't understand this one. I didn't even understand it, so how could he? He looked like he wanted to press the issue but seemed to decide against it.

"Where are the others?" I asked as continued down the path. I looked over my shoulder once in hopes of seeing Kaname still on the roof, but he was gone. "We decided to split up. Shikamaru went with Kurenai-sensei to patrol the other side of the campus. I told them I would find you, and we'd take on this side. Apparently we'll be acting as new students in the day class so we can blend in. There's a day class and a night class. For whatever reason, the two aren't allowed to mingle. When one is in session, the students of the other must stay in their dorms. There's something strange about that if you ask me. That Kuran guy gave me a weird vibe too." I thought back to the way Kaname's eyes glowed brightly in the darkness. He was something else, that's for sure. I wasn't ready to share that information with Kiba, however, so I pushed it out of my mind and changed the subject.

"So we have to wear those uniforms?" I asked, wrinkling my nose in disgust. How would I hide my weapons in a short skirt? Sometimes it sucked being a female. "Yeah. He said they'd be in our rooms by the time we finish our patrol." Suddenly the image of Kiba in a proper school uniform popped into my head and sent me into a fit of laughter. "I'm gonna make fun of you so hard when you put it on," I giggled. "Yeah, yeah. Don't think you're getting off easy either with those stupid knee high socks," he retorted playfully. I pushed him on the shoulder, wiping the tears from my face. My brother always had a way of making me feel better.

We made our rounds, teasing each other lightheartedly when suddenly my sharp hearing picked up a couple distant voices. "Did you hear that?" I asked Kiba. "It might just be the usual night guard taking over so we can sleep. I'm exhausted," he sighed. We came to a stop when we saw two people approaching. There was a tall silver haired boy with a scowl on his face and a short girl with big brown eyes and dark, shoulder length hair. Both wore the classic school uniforms as Kaname had, although theirs were black instead of white. Must've been a play on irony to have the day class wear black and the night class in white. They were holding hands, signifying that they were something of an item. '_What a strange pair,' _I thought. The girl looked cheery and friendly while the boy's entire demeanor screamed 'I hate everyone and everything.' "Do you have permission to be out here?" Kiba inquired gruffly as we drew closer to them. Blunt and straight to the point; he was so much like our mother sometimes, though he'd never admit it.

"Oh! You must be the Leaf Village shinobi," the girl chirped with a warm smile. "I'm Yuki, and this is Zero. We're the Disciplinary Committee. Thank you so much for coming. We'll take over for now while you get some rest. My father asked me to show you where you'll be staying," she explained, bubbly as ever. It was infuriating. I wanted to say no, but at the same time had no clue of where to go. "We will have to find the rest of the team so they know where to go," Kiba said. "They're meeting us here," Zero snapped, obviously irritated.

"Ok, did we do something to piss you off?" I growled, bristling at his ill-mannered tone. Zero looked like he was about to say something insulting, but Yuki stepped in front of him holding her hands up with a nervous smile. "Zero is just grumpy by nature. Don't mind him. We just spoke to your teammates and agreed to meet under this tree," she said, motioning to the weeping willow beside us. As if to mark her words, I heard footsteps approaching nearby and saw Shikamaru appear by himself. "Where's Kurenai-sensei?" I asked him. He scratched the back of his head and said, "She had some business to attend to. Said she knew where to go already and would return."

"Alright, then let's go," Zero muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and stalking off. The 3 of us exchanged a look...Which didn't go unnoticed by Yuki. "He really isn't a bad guy," she defended as we started trailing behind Zero, "We grew up together, and he's always been like that even when we were kids. He had a traumatic childhood, so my father took him in." "Your father is the headmaster?" Shikamaru asked. She nodded. "Yes. My mother died giving birth to me, so it was just the two of us living here until Zero came along." "So you and Zero...You're dating?" I asked, feeling embarrassed for asking. Yuki laughed. "Yes. I thought of him as a brother for a long time. I eventually became the one person he confided in. Then, I don't know. Things changed when we got older." She turned a deep shade of red.

We arrived to the rooms we'd be staying in; of course they were dorms, still sticking with the "blending in" idea. Zero was waiting for us, leaning against a tree silently with his arms crossed. Before parting ways, Yuki turned to face us and said, "If you have any questions, let me know. I have lived at this academy my entire life and know everything about it. I am also a senior student here, so I will show you where to go in the morning." She then ran to Zero, and they disappeared together into the night.

The boys shared a room next door to mine, leaving me alone since opposite genders were forbidden to sleep in the same room by school law. I was perfectly fine having my own room without listening to Kiba and Shikamaru argue over who slept on the top bunk. Akira laid down in front of the door, her ears occasionally swiveling around to pick up noises outside. The room was surprisingly spacious for being a dorm. There was a bunk bed pushed against the wall on the far right with a large window directly across from the main door, and a small bathroom to the left next to a tall dresser. A basic study desk was set up at the end of the bed with an uncomfortable looking chair, and the white walls were completely bare with the exception of a small emergency exit map. I set my pack on the bottom bunk bed next to a neatly folded school uniform identical to the one Yuki wore. Shaking my head at it with disdain, I turned to open the curtains and let the moon shine in.

As I lay in bed that night, I dreamed about Kaname. I dreamed that he was with me in the Leaf Village, proudly watching me train with Akira in the woods from a tree. I was still young, only a genin practicing basic tai-jutsu and didn't appear to be aware of Kaname's presence. In one liquid movement, I kicked the wooden training post and pushed off of it with lightning speed into a back flip. I landed on my feet before disappearing into thin air and reappearing behind the post, stabbing it with my kunai in a sneak attack. Akira, still a puppy jumped onto my back with a bark.

The dream switched suddenly to the same setting with me just before my 18th birthday. Kaname was still hidden in a tree watching me practice. Akira stood beside me in the clearing, body tensed in anticipation as I expertly flew through the hand seals. "Human-Beast Combination Transformation: Nightclaw Hell Hound!" There was a poof, and Akira and I combined into one giant, black dire wolf with a menacing snarl and flashing golden eyes. With our combined senses, we quickly picked up Kaname's scent, yet he was gone by the time we turned toward the tree. Akira and I shared one mind in this body and used it to communicate with one another. "_Did you recognize that smell?" _Akira thought. "_No, but what the hell was this intruder doing stalking us like that? We have to find him." _We sniffed the air, but all traces of the stranger's scent was gone. _"Damn," _I growled. Suddenly, everything went dark just like my first vision in the Hokage's Residence.

No, no no. I knew what was coming when the stench of evil surrounded me. "KANAME!" I screamed, but he was nowhere to be found. That wild, manic laugh sounded behind me making me freeze. I slowly turned around and again saw nothing but his mismatched eyes glowing in the dark. They seemed to be even more cruel than before and penetrated into my soul. I struggled to run as he came closer, but my body wouldn't move. I screamed when he grabbed my arm roughly with calloused fingers and ripped my shirt off to expose my breasts. "You are mine," he snarled in a cold, emotionless voice. My body felt as if it was encased in stone, and all I could do was scream when he bent me over. He covered my mouth with his hand to stifle my pleas for help. I had never in my life felt so utterly defenseless.

I suddenly jolted awake then, sweating and panting. I glanced around and saw I was alone in my dorm room. Akira was still sleeping soundly in front of the door, showing no sign that there was ever an intruder. The birds were chirping outside my window as the sun slowly rose. I breathed a sigh of relief until I looked down and saw a hand-shaped burn mark on my forearm, in the same place the man grabbed me in my dream. I gasped and started trembling, shaken to the core. How was this possible? Just then, there was a knock on the door interrupting my thoughts and making Akira lurch to her feet with a low growl. I pushed everything out of my mind and quickly hid the burn mark with a pillow before opening the door. I was met by the big brown eyes and cheerful smile of Yuki. "Hey, Raisa! Good morning. I was just stopping by to see if you wanted to walk to class together," she said in a voice too happy to be real for this ungodly hour. I despised morning people. "Oh, that's ok! I still need to get dressed and make some coffee. I don't wanna make you wait," I said, trying to send off the hint that I didn't want company. "Do you know where to go?" she asked as if seeing right through me. I inwardly groaned. _"Fucking hell." _"Actually, I do not! I was planning to just find the way with my team," I explained with a fake laugh.

"They already left with Zero," she claimed, "I really don't mind waiting." I wanted to punch a wall as I opened the door further to let her in. She sat down on the edge of my bed, looking anxiously at Akira who in turn watched Yuki warily from across the room. I smiled to myself, knowing how intimidating my girl was to strangers. Except with the Headmaster apparently.

I looked at myself in the mirror, feeling like a completely different person in the black blazer, red neck tie, mini skirt and knee high socks. I tugged at the skirt, trying to pull it down more to no avail. I took a deep breath. At least I still got to wear my combat boots; I hid a few shurikens in one. It proved to be impossible to successfully hide a holster on my thigh, so I tucked my kunai in a handy pocket inside the blazer. Thankfully the sleeves of the blazer hid my burn mark as well; I'd never be able to explain that to someone.

As I stepped out of the bathroom, Akira readily stood to follow me out the door. "Alright, let's get this over with," I muttered, opening the door. I looked at Yuki who hadn't moved from the bed. She was eyeballing Akira and I with a strange look. "What?" I asked irritably. She cleared her throat nervously. "Um..It's just..Dogs aren't allowed in the classroom," she stammered. My eyes flashed angrily. "What?! Akira goes with me everywhere!" I protested. Akira barked in agreement. "I'm sorry," Yuki replied, taken aback by my outburst. I sighed, not seeing much of a choice. "Fine. Stay here, Akira," I muttered. Akira made a noise of disagreement. "I know, girl. It's just for a little while, and I'll be back," I promised, stroking her head and tracing the little white diamond there with my finger. I then stormed out the door, catching a glimpse behind me of Yuki quickly running with caution past Akira, clearly afraid of the canine. That lifted my mood a little.

I walked in big strides, not waiting for her to catch up. "Um, it's actually this way!" she called. I growled in frustration and glared up at the sky before turning around. This was the worst morning of my life-Plus I never even had my coffee. Arriving to the large classroom, I saw my brother on the back row glaring at a wall with his cheek resting in the palm of his hand. No doubt he was as pissed as me about the no dog rule. Shikamaru was sleeping beside him, leaned back with his mouth wide open. Any other time, I probably would've stuck an eraser in his mouth to startle him awake. Today, I just wanted to do what he was doing. I slid in the seat beside Kiba and put my head on the desk without a word. Yuki sat near the front next to some other girl, Zero nowhere to be seen. "Where's ass-face?" I asked Kiba, lifting my head slightly. "That dick forced us to come here with him, not even letting me bring Akamaru. Then he just turned around and walked away once we got here," he snarled. I returned his glower and said, "I also had to leave Akira, and I had to deal with Miss Sunshine while being caffeine deprived. This sucks." Kiba shook his head and didn't respond as the teacher brought class into session.

I fell asleep not too long after class started and was again plagued by chilling dreams. Kaname's words, "It will all make sense to you soon," echoed in my head, followed by his eyes glowing red . The image instantly cut to more spatters of blood on snow, and I jolted awake to find class had ended. I nudged Kiba and Shikamaru awake. "We have to go," I yawned. We all took our time climbing out of the seats and stretching before following the students outside. Yuki was waiting for us, joined by Zero who apparently managed to show up. What we assisted them with was probably the strangest task I ever had. We were asked to hold a crowd of excited, screaming girls (and even some guys) away from the night class as they exited the Moon Dorm. It didn't take long for me to see why.

Seven devastatingly beautiful students in white uniforms stepped into view, one of them being Kaname himself. Zero leaned against a nearby tree, not helping at all while Yuki fought off the masses, all desperately trying to reach the night class students as they walked by. One of them, a blonde, blue eyed boy seemed to enjoy the attention while the others tried shutting it all out. He waved and flirted with the girls, acting like a celebrity as they fawned over him. I noticed behind me that Shikamaru used his shadows to hold the girls on the other side of the path still. As I kept getting jostled by the girls I was struggling to detain, I eventually had enough and decided to use my own abilities. I let my eyes turn wild and yellow, teeth elongated into sharp canines like wolf before snarling harshly at the girls. They instantly shut up and coward away from me.

Satisfied, I let my face go back to normal just as my heart suddenly fluttered. I spun around to see Kaname stop on the path in front of me as the rest of the group continued on. Some of the girls started complaining in jealousy when he reached a hand out to me, but I silenced them instantly with a hard glare. "Raisa," he greeted in his silky voice, playing with a strand of my hair. "Kaname," I replied, nodding my head respectively and blushing. We exchanged brief looks before he continued on behind his classmates. Once they were gone, the team and I managed to usher the day class back into their dorms for the night. Yuki and Zero went on to meet with the Headmaster while we took the first patrol. "Ya know, I haven't seen Kurenai-sensei since we arrived," I mused when the three of us were alone. "Yeah, right? Where has she been?" Kiba added. "Who knows? She's probably got some business to attend to again. Let's just focus on our job right now. I think this time we should split up since we have uneven numbers this time." "We could send the dogs to patrol on their own," I suggested, "Kiba and I are able to communicate with them from afar if anything happens. But this way we'd have more coverage on the area." "Very well. That's a good plan. You two go get the dogs from the dorms, and I'll start around the west side. Let's do this," Shikamaru coached before setting off in the opposite direction.

After retrieving Akira, I asked her to prowl along the perimeter, blending in among the shadows. Kiba had Akamaru stay concealed high in the trees, looking out from above. As I ambled down the walkway alone, I heard some girly giggles coming from a bush. _'You have got to be kidding me...'_ I crouched behind a tree and peered around the trunk to see a pair of day class girls, still in their uniforms. One of them, a brunette, was holding a camera pointed upwards. _'What the...?' _I glanced up to see what the object of their attention was and found Kaname reading a book in the window. _'Of course.'_ I slunk silently up behind the girls and snatched the camera from the brunette's hand. They flew to their feet in surprise."Ahh! We're sorry. We just wanted to take pictures," the girls said in unison, bowing to me apologetically and scurrying to their dorms without the camera. I scrolled through about twenty close-up photographs of Kaname and seethed as I deleted them.

Suddenly my skin prickled. Something was wrong. It was then I heard the screams of two girls ring out in the night. I dropped the camera and ran as quickly and soundlessly as I could through the trees toward the source. The smell of fear drifted through the air. I came to a halt on a low branch and spied down on a clearing where the two girls from earlier were standing frozen in the grass..._Literally_ frozen. Their legs were encased in ice, immobilizing them. Towering above them with a taunting smile was that attractive blonde night class boy. Although lanky in stature, he still held a domineering intimidation over the girls. As he inched closer to them, I wrapped my fingers around the handle of my kunai and began sliding it out of my pocket. I stopped and almost dropped the knife completely when the boy's eyes turned bright crimson just as Kaname's had. They gleamed, slicing through the shadows and sending waves of power that I could sense even from the tree. Knowing I couldn't let the shock stop me from saving the vulnerable students, I transformed into a large white wolf and lept from the tree to charge at the boy.

He whirled around in surprise, his wide eyes blue again. I snarled, baring my teeth viciously at him before attacking. He caught me by the throat and threw me across the clearing with surprising strength. I bounced back to my feet in an instant and made myself invisible. The boy scanned the area for me, confused. I waited, teasing him for a moment before reappearing behind him and clamping down on his leg. He swore in pain when my teeth released a burning acid into the bite. I yelped when he grabbed me roughly by the scruff and tore me off of him along with a chunk of flesh from his leg. He hissed in pain and hurled me across the glade again. This time, I hit a tree and reverted back to my human form. I spit his flesh out of my mouth and staggered to my feet again, recovered from the blow. I started running at him with my kunai only to have my legs imprisoned in ice mid-stride. I noticed then that the wounds on his leg started healing right before my eyes. There wasn't even a scar left. "Well, well," he leered, stepping closer to me as I fought against the restraints, "So you're that girl Lord Kaname seems so interested in. Raisa, is it? I don't understand what he sees in you." He leaned forward to study my face, and I spit on him defiantly.

He recoiled away from me and wiped his cheek. "Gross," he muttered. "What exactly are you planning to do with these girls?" I snarled. He just laughed but was then cut off by the quiet click of a loaded gun. We both turned out heads to see Zero aiming an intricate pistol in our direction. His face held its usual scowl, but his eyes were filled with an intense, burning hatred I hadn't seen from him before. "What are doing out here, _vampire_?" he said the last word with dripping disgust. I gasped and widened my eyes in disbelief. Vampire? The blonde boy laughed darkly and sauntered to the sobbing girls with an irritating air of confidence. "Aw come on, you don't have to use such a scary weapon. I just wanted a taste," he purred playfully as he lowered his head towards one of the girls' neck.

"Aido," came an icy voice behind me. _'Kaname.'_ The boy instantly stopped and turned around, all traces of menace replaced with terror. He suddenly looked like a child. "Dorm President Kuran," he whimpered, bowing with respect. The moment he straightened, Kaname slapped him with such force that he crumpled to the ground. "Get back to class," he commanded harshly. "Yes, my lord. Of course," Aido stuttered, trembling as he hurried away. The ice melted away from my legs, and Kaname caught me in his strong arms before I fell to the ground. I was confused when he abruptly positioned me behind him protectively. Peering around his body, I saw that Zero hadn't relaxed his hostile position and now pointed his gun at Kaname, who regarded him coolly. "Kiriyu, please lower your weapon. I do not want any unnecessary violence," he murmured politely with a slight edge. Zero didn't budge until a deep growl sounded behind him.

Akira emerged from the trees behind Zero, baring her teeth. She was followed by the rest of the team, all ready to attack if Zero fired the gun. Then there was Yuki who ran up to hug him from behind. "Please, stop," she cried, "He hasn't done anything wrong." Zero looked at her, then back at Kaname and lowered his gun reluctantly. Kaname nodded and started turning to face me. As soon as he moved, Zero had his gun raised again in the blink of an eye, finger on the trigger. Before he could fire, he was imprisoned by one of Shikamaru's shadows. Zero gritted his teeth in anger as Shikamaru forced him to place the gun safely in its holster.

Once freed, Zero stalked off without a word. Yuki looked at Kaname and I apologetically. "I'm sorry," she quivered, bowing quickly before chasing after Zero. "Are you alright, Raisa?" Kaname asked softly. I hadn't realized my knees were shaking until then. I put on a tough face, "Yeah, I'm fine!" Akira bounded to my side and licked my hand. As I stroked her head, Kaname stepped over to the now unconscious girls. He placed a hand on each of their heads, and a bright light emerged around his touch. I furrowed my brow in confusion but remained silent. Suddenly, they woke up in a daze. "Are you girls alright?" Kaname asked kindly, holding a hand out to them. The girls' faces beamed, and they squealed, "Oh my god, it's Kaname Kuran!" He helped them up as they babbled excitedly. "Why don't you get on to your dorms. It is dangerous out here at night," he said smoothly. They nodded and began walking away. Akira escorted them to ensure nothing happened on the way. Kiba and Shikamaru turned in to their room for the night after I assured them I was okay. "Don't you need to get back?" I asked Kaname once we were alone. The faintest of smiles played on his lips. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked. "What? No! No, of course not," I stammered before looking away, caught in my thoughts. _'Vampire...He's a vampire?'_

"I am sorry if Aido frightened you. I certainly didn't want you to find out about our kind in such a way," he murmured, almost as if reading my thoughts. "I just...I don't understand," I whispered. Kaname motioned for me to sit beside him on the edge of a nearby fountain. When I did, he began to explain. "Vampires and humans have coexisted for many years, not always peacefully. To humans, we were the disgusting monsters who lived off of their blood. Through that hatred, vampire hunters were born. I'm sure you noticed how hostile Zero Kiriyu was with us. He comes from a famous line of hunters and was born genetically geared to hate vampires.

"Headmaster Cross is an ex-vampire hunter who dreamed of creating peace between humans and vampires. That's how the Cross Academy came to be. He made this a place where humans and vampires could coexist without bloodshed." "Why is Zero here then if he obviously doesn't agree with the Headmaster's ideals?" I asked. Kaname closed his eyes for a moment before responding, "Zero's parents were murdered by a pureblood vampire such as myself when he was young. Kaien took him under his wing and raised him as an adopted son. Understandably, Kiriyu has never trusted vampires since then, yet out of respect for the Headmaster has resisted harming any members of the night class."

My mind swirled with questions. "What did you mean by 'pureblood' vampire?" I asked. "There are different levels of vampires based on how much human blood is present. The purebloods are the original vampires, born without any trace of human blood. Many purebloods bred with humans, creating weaker generations of vampires varying in strength depending on how much human or vampire blood is present in their systems. Other purebloods only bred with their own, keeping the family bloodline pristine. However, long ago, there was a great war between humans and purebloods that wiped out the vast majority of our kind. Less than a handful of us still exist in this world, most in hiding from hunters.

Then there are level E vampires, the lowest ranking breed born as a human and turned into a vampire with the bite of a pureblood. Every ex-human will start to go mad with bloodlust and can only be saved by drinking the blood of their creator. Otherwise, they are exterminated by hunters to protect the human race." As I tried to adjust all the new information, my head suddenly started throbbing, causing me to fall off the ledge to my knees. "_Raisabel_," Kaname murmured comfortingly, kneeling on the ground in front of me and resting a hand on my cheek. He lifted my chin and made me look into his garnet eyes. I trembled and reached out to return the gesture. "Who are you to me?" I choked, tears glistening on my cheeks.


	5. Chapter 4: Passion

Kaname said nothing and stood, his face expressionless. "Please tell me," I begged, "I can't do this anymore! I don't even know who I am." I gripped the bottom of his jacket desperately. "Raisa..." he murmured, placing my hands in his and kneeling down again. "I promise you will understand soon." "You said that before! Why can't you just tell me now?" I cried. His body stiffened suddenly, and he gently pushed up the sleeve of my jacket. His eyes studied the burned hand mark on my arm with a quiet rage I could feel resonating in the air. Suddenly, a nearby tree groaned, and I flinched in surprise. A deep crack ran up the trunk, nearly splitting the whole thing in half. "Where did this come from, Raisa?" he murmured quietly. His voice sounded calm, yet I could sense the anger bubbling under the surface.

I couldn't speak, couldn't look at his smoldering eyes. I gazed down at my lap, letting my hair hide my face as tears rolled down my cheeks. "_Raisabel," _he murmured, placing a finger under my chin and forcing me to look at him. His features softened, and he pulled me in a warm embrace. With my head on his chest, I clutched his shirt and breathed in his intoxicating scent. His strong arms pulled my body onto his lap, and we sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. Being this close to Kaname made me feel complete. It felt right.

"I need you to tell me how this happened," he whispered softly once I was calm. I explained my dream to him, feeling the fear and vulnerability wash over me again. Yet, it felt as if nothing could touch me when I was in Kaname's arms. When I finished my story, I shyly peaked at his reaction from under my lashes. He maintained his composure well, but I could see the concern through his mask as he gazed into the distance lost in thought. I reached up and gently placed my hand on his cheek. "What's wrong, Kaname?" I whispered. He made a soft sound of surprise and gazed down at me. "Let me take you back to your dorm," he said, not answering my question.

Kaname escorted me all the way to my doorstep and turned to walk away once I was inside. "Wait!" I called, running to hug him from behind. "Please stay with me. I-I don't want to be alone," I stammered, blushing. He turned to face me, and I was terrified he'd say no. However, he simply nodded and followed me into the dorm. He laid on his back in my bed patiently while I took a bath. I left the bathroom door slightly ajar to air out the steam of the hot water. I began to undress, shrugging off the blazer and loosening the tie. It wasn't until I was unbuttoning my blouse that I realized I was in direct view of Kaname through the door opening. I blushed deeply and covered myself. He was a perfect gentleman and looked away, but as I stared he slowly turned and met my eyes. At first I felt embarrassed and wanted to hide. No man has ever seen me in this state of dress before. Yet as I looked at Kaname, I suddenly felt my insecurities melt away and continued undressing, not breaking eye contact with him. I let the blouse fall to the floor along with my skirt.

I breathed in deeply and undid the clasp of my bra, letting it fall as well. Kaname looked away quickly then, seemingly trying to keep his gentlemanly manners in check. I removed the last bit of my clothing until I was completely naked and reached over to turn off the water. When I turned around, Kaname was standing behind me. I instinctively started to cover myself, but he stopped me gently, moving my hands back to my sides. _"Non nascondere la tua bellezza," _he murmured, his voice like silk. His eyes traveled over every inch of my body, mesmerized before meeting my gaze again. His eyes were glowing now with desire. _"Non hai idea di cosa mi fai." _I didn't understand Italian, yet I was still captivated by his words. His lips slowly lowered to my neck until I could feel his hot breath tickling my skin. I gasped and tilted my head back in pleasure when he licked my throat. My heart beat rapidly, and every wire of my body felt alive. His fangs gently grazed over my skin before he suddenly pulled away, leaving me in a daze.

I straightened, my breathing ragged as I looked at him in confusion. He leaned against the counter, his face in his hand. I walked up to him slowly and embraced him, resting my head on his chest. He stiffened for a moment before wrapping his strong arms around me. I felt his arousal against my belly and blushed. I did that to him? "Raisa..." he murmured, sounding defeated. I looked up at him and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. His hands carefully ran over my back, my sides, my stomach, and made their way to my breasts. I shivered and moaned against his mouth when his fingers traced my nipples. I had never been touched like this, so intimately...And it felt as if Kaname was the only one meant to.

He was the first to break the kiss, and we both stood there breathing heavily. He was now shirtless, and I couldn't remember how that happened. I placed my hands on his smooth chest and felt his muscles rippling under the surface. My fingers trailed over his shoulders and explored his body the way he did with mine. When I reached his pant line, curiously wanting to touch the bulge down there, he stopped me. "I can't...Not now," he murmured. "Oh," was all I could manage as I looked down at my feet. He tilted my face back up and pressed his lips softly on mine. "It's not that I don't want to, because I do. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I want you in ways you don't even know, and I want to pleasure you in every way. I just don't want to lose control of myself and hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you, Raisa. You are very dear to me." He wrapped me in a tight embrace and returned to the bed leaving me to bathe in the now cold water.

Finally, I slipped into the bed beside Kaname. He wrapped an arm around me protectively, and I drifted off to sleep quickly knowing I was safe with him there.


End file.
